


Hysteria

by Olakige



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, phan smut - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Dan, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Smut, Smutty, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olakige/pseuds/Olakige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's always busy and Dan comes in and bugs him for a bit whilst "accidentally" turning phil on and Phil's can't take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hysteria

Phil feel like he's always editing. Dans told him before that he doesn't mind, but that doesn't stop him from feeling bad. He's always been such an amazing boyfriend and he deserves so much, but Phil feels he hardly gives him any time at all. Phil dropped his head into his hands and let out a long frustrated sigh.   
Just then he heard the door creak open and he snapped up to see an extremely adorable looking Dan (more so than usual if that's possible).   
"Heyyyyy phil~" he sing as he sauntered into the room.  
"Wha-oh-" Phil was cut off when Dan suddenly plopped down onto Phil's lap and pressed his back against Phil's chest.  
"Whatcha doin?" He said tilting his head back a bit to look up at Phil's face.  
"Just editing..." Phil said awkwardly.   
Dan frowned slightly and look back away and mumbled something along the lines of "as usual.."   
Dan continued wiggling around like a child for the the next twenty minutes or so until Phil couldn't take it anymore.   
Dan seemingly didn't realize, but he had been shifting around a lot and it was getting to Phil a lot more than he cared to admit.   
"D-Dan..."   
Dan quickly turned his body to the side and laid the side of his head on Phil's shoulder. "Yeah?" He asked innocently  
Without another word Phil reached his arms around Dan and picked him up bridal style.   
"Wah- p..Phil!" Dan said trying to process what was happening.  
Phil quickly threw him onto the bed and landed above him straddling his waste.   
"Do you have any idea...what you've been doing to me?" Phil whispered into Dan's ear.  
Dan felt a blush begin begin to creep onto his cheeks "wha..what are you talking about Phil?" He said with an nervous laugh.  
Phil's gaze narrowed at this and he didn't look away from Dan "You know exactly what I'm talking about." He said sternly  
Dan just gulped.  
"Do you want me to leave you here like this..?" Phil asked   
Dan was too stunned to answer and Phil began standing back up.  
Just then Phil felt Dan grip onto his upper arm and forcefully pull him back down onto him. Dan pulled Phil's ear right next to his mouth and whispered needily "please...Phil..I want you..." Phil wasted no time after hearing this and quickly smashed his lips into Dan's.   
Phil placed his arms on both sides of Dan's head as he increased the force of the kiss. Phil pulled away panting, a thin string of saliva still connecting the two of them.   
They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before quickly reconnecting their lips again. Their lips slid back and forth against each other and Dan licked Phil's bottom lip begging for entrance. Phil instantly agreed and opened his mouth and they both began exploring each other's mouths.  
Dan then flipped them over so that he was straddling Phil. He continued the kiss while beginning to grind down onto Phil.   
Phil's breath hitches as Dan begins to pick up the pace of his grinding. Phil then reached down and gripped Dan's hips as he continued.   
Dan then pulled away and they looked at each other before Dan speaks up "Phil...I need you..." His face quickly goes completely red as he looked away in shame.   
Phil quickly grabbed Dan's face between his hands and turned him back towards himself. "Don't be shy baby, it's really hot when you say things like that." Dan perked up a bit and look at him "r-really..?"   
Phil then smiled reassuringly.   
Dan then reconnected their lips and began fumbling with the buttons on Phil's shirt. Phil then pulled away for just a moment to slip Dan's shirt over his head. Phil then ran his palms over Dan's soft, warm, newly exposed skin.  
Everywhere that Phil touched a trail of goosebumps was left behind. Just then Dan finally finished with Phil's shirt and practically ripped it off of him, disregarding it immediately.   
Their now bare chest rubbed against each other as they bring each other as close as they could while they kissed. They both then began fumbling with each other's jeans until they are both left in only their boxers.   
Dan got up on his hands and knees and reached his left hand down into Phil's boxers. The sudden cold causes Phil's eyes to widen a bit. Dan began pumping Phil at a steady pace. Phil is so lost in the feeling that he can only manage to rub Dan's back and shoulders.   
Not long after this begins Phil is at his limit.   
"D..Dan.." Phil said almost inaudibly.  
Dan instantly released his grip and pulled down his and Phil's boxers.   
Dan then propped himself up on his elbows and knees in front of Phil and looks back at him shyly. "I want you so bad Phil...please.."   
Phil couldn't deny that request if he wanted to. He instantly got up and walked on his knees so he was positioned behind Dan.   
"Have you stretched recently Dan?"   
Dan turned his head around and gave an apologetic smile.  
"Mmm..naughty, naughty. When?"   
"T..this morning..I had a very um..detailed dream about you and I couldn't stop myself..."   
"Oh god Dan.." Phil moaned out being unbelievably turned on.   
Phil reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube that was actually buried quite deep in the drawer due to Phil's busy schedule and much to Dan's dismay.   
Phil poured a good sized pile of the lube onto his fingers and began running it over his throbbing cock. He was so turned on by this point that even his own hand felt amazing, of course it was nothing like Dan's skilled fingers.   
Dan wiggled his ass and let out an exasperated sound along with the words "please Phil please~ I need it so bad~"   
At hearing this Phil removed his hand from himself and placed his hand on Dan's hip. He then quickly lined himself up and pushed into Dan as hard as he could muster.  
It had been for too long since they had done this, and he was not going to hold back anything.   
Phil didn't give Dan any time to adjust as he instantly started a very quick pace of plowing into Dan.   
Dan was not at all prepared for this and was beyond surprised by Phil's sudden pace.   
Phil didn't slow down even for a second as he continued pounding into Dan.   
Dan felt tears begin to trickle down his face as he scrunched up his eyes and mouth. The mix of pain and pleasure was overwhelming and Dan couldn't handle all of the feelings at once.   
Dan quickly came all over the bed sheet below him in more pain than pleasure.  
Dan was almost ready to tell Phil to stop when he suddenly felt a warm liquid filling him up and a loud moan from Phil.   
The tears were still streaming down Dan's face as he felt Phil pull out and the warm come start dripping out of him.   
Dan collapsed face first onto the bed. He then felt Phil lye down on his side next to him.   
Dan hid his tear covered face with his hands quickly.   
Phil then grabbed Dan's wrist and tried to pull his hands away but failed.   
"D-Dan baby? What's wrong??"   
Dan shook his head still refusing to let Phil see his face.   
Phil began worrying and pulled harder on Dan's hands. He finally removed Dan's hands and looked at Dan.   
Dan peaked out with his teary eyes, another tear streamed quietly down his face.   
Phil was horrified and instantly scooped Dan up and cradled him in his lap.  
Dan hid his face in Phil's chest in shame and Phil brushed Dan's hair with his fingers comfortingly. "Baby...what's wrong?..did I do this..?"   
Dan looked at Phil with one eye as another tear streamed down his cheek.  
"D..don't worry about it Phil.." Dan said tucking his face back into Phil's chest.  
"Don't worry about it?! Dan how can I not worry about it? All I want is to make you happy, I never want to make you cry! Please just tell me...what happened...?"   
Dan signed reluctantly, "Y..you just..well you went s little too hard and it hurt really really bad..."   
Phil realized what he had done and grabbed Dan's face and forced him to look at him.   
"I'm so sorry baby. Let me make it up to you?"   
Dan nodded into Phil's chest, and rubbed away some of his tears with the side of his hand.   
Phil then gently placed Dan back on the bed and threw his boxers at him and put his own on as he ran out of the room.   
~20 minutes later~   
Phil stumbled back into the room with a tray of pancakes and tea and looked at Dan. He only had his boxers on and he was laying on his side and hugging his knees to his chest with his eyes gently closed.   
Phil quietly approached the adorable figure before him.   
He gently sat down next to him and set the tray in front of him.   
Dan's eyes shot open and looked at the glorious display in front of him. "Pancakes? Phil it's fucking 1 AM!" He laughed  
Phil looked away before he suddenly felt a pair of hands grab his face and pull him in for a kiss. "You're bloody mental and I love you." Dan said with a sweet smile.   
Phil smiled and they both snuggled into each other for some much needed cuddle time.


End file.
